Стенограммы/Родео в Эпполузе
Русская стенограмма= :Эппл Блум: Вы же рады, что я привела вас смотреть выступление Эпплджек на родео в Эпполузе? :Скуталу: Конечно! Тут золотое дно знаков отличия! Здесь проходят бега вокруг бочек... :стук :Скуталу: ...конкурсы с лассо, выступают клоуны... :удар :Скуталу: ...гонки с препятствиями...! :Эппл Блум: Если мы в чём-нибудь поучаствуем, то можем сойти с поезда в Понивилле с новыми крутыми знаками отличия! :Скуталу: Мне бы очень пошла бочка! :Эппл Блум: Я хочу лассо! :Крошка Бель: Я не знаю... Все эти соревнования выглядят... опасными. :Эппл Блум: Без риска нет награды. :Шериф Сильверстар: Внимание, все слушайте меня! Нам нужно, чтобы на родео было много пони, так что не прятаться! Я хочу, чтобы этот негодяй знал, что мы тут не шутим! :Крошка Бель: Надеюсь, ничего плохого не происходит. :Эппл Блум: Рай для знаков отличия да ещё негодяй? Да это самое увлекательное родео в мире! :Скуталу: Да, пошли! :гармошки вестерн : :швыряют :Брейбёрн: Ю-ху! Е-ха! Это моя кузина! Давай, Эпплджек, вперёд! :Эпплджек: Ооо! Я так давно не соревновалась. Все родео в Понивилле почему-то закрылись. :Брейбёрн: Оказалось, полезно иметь травмированного родственника-участника родео в Эпполузе. :Эпплджек: Делаю всё, чтобы взлезть в твои подковы, Брейбёрн. :Брейбёрн: Будешь продолжать в том же духе — я лишусь работы! :цок! :Брейбёрн: Ой, ой! :Эпплджек: Ох, прости. Стоп, а где моя сестра и её друзья? :Брейбёрн: Ой. Слушай, я так засмотрелся на твоё выступление, что... :Эпплджек: Ты сказал, что последишь за малышами! Как я сосредоточусь на тренировках, если ты... :Брейбёрн: Вот они! Хе-хе, там, где я их оставил... Ну, не злись! хлопок Оооой! Моя бедная нога! Мне так больно...! :Искатели знаков отличия: хихикают :Эпплджек: Вы не можете здесь слоняться, слышите? Родео — это вам не детская площадка. :Эппл Блум: Прости, Эпплджек. Мы больше не будем слоняться. Но, кстати, о родео... а что если я и Искатели поучаствуют в каком-нибудь маленьком состязании или в трёх? :Брейбёрн: Берегитесь! :Искатели знаков отличия: визжат :глухих ударов :Эпплджек: Ах! Что за безобразия творятся? :Брейбёрн: Малыши, вы в порядке? :Эппл Блум и Скуталу: О-о... :Крошка Бель: одновременно Да... :Шериф Сильверстар: Эх, сольный перец! Ничего себе... :Эпплджек: Что это было, шериф? :Брейбёрн: Неужели он? :Шериф Сильверстар: Да, никаких сомнений. Это Несчастная Подкова. :Карамелька: на гармошке вестерн-рифф :Шериф Сильверстар: фыркает :Толпа: кричит :Жительница 1: Неужели это правда? Несчастная Подкова здесь? :Житель 1: Вы же не отмените родео, правда? :Шериф Сильверстар: Так спокойно, здесь собрание, а не балаган. Как многие из вас знают, родео в Эквестрии отменяются из-за грязных делишек известного преступника. :Жительница 2: Он раскидал в разные стороны бочки на родео в Хуфф-Сити! Чуть не раздавил мою тётю Бэй Мэйр! :Житель 2: Это ерунда! На родео в Пинто Крик он испортил калитку в загоне с быками, те выбежали, случилась давка, и все состязания пришлось отменить! :Толпа: кричит :Шериф Сильверстар: Тихо-тихо, это правда: утром на родео в Эпполузе случился инцидент. Тюки сена рухнули на головы этих малышей! Я лично изучил следы от подков и, э... это был Несчастная Подкова. :Толпа: ахает :Шериф Сильверстар: Возможно, нам стоило бы отменить родео, как сделали остальные. Но, конь побери, это зашло слишком далеко! Мы усилим патруль! Родео состоится! Эпплуза никого не боится! :радуются :Эппл Блум: Рада, что это решено. Так, Эпплджек, по поводу нашего с ребятами участия в родео... смешок :Эппл Блум: Не отправляй нас домой! Это нечестно! :Эпплджек: Прекращай своё нытьё. Вы не можете быть тут, пока преступник на свободе. Ах, может, мне тоже отказаться и вернуться домой. :Брейбёрн: Нет, ты не можешь! Это родео важно для Эпполузы! А с тобой у нас хорошие шансы на победу! Иди, возвращайся к тренировкам и не беспокойся об этой троице. Я буду за ними следить. :захлопывается, замки щёлкают, стул волочится :Брейбёрн: Искателям Вы слышали? Ну, ребята, я с вас глаз не спущу! :Брейбёрн: храпит :открывается :Крошка Бель: Я думала, мы обещали не слоняться. :Эппл Блум: А мы и не слоняемся. Мы ищем Несчастную Подкову! :Крошка Бель: Но разве он не опасный преступник? :Эппл Блум: Нам надо найти его. А ловить его мы не будем. Этим займётся шериф! :Скуталу: А когда он окажется в тюрьме, мы будем соревноваться! А потом... :Эппл Блум и Скуталу: Мы получим знаки! :Крошка Бель: Самая ужасная идея. :ухает :Эппл Блум: Ещё один след подковы! :Крошка Бель: Кто-нибудь из вас понимает, где мы находимся? :молнии :дождь :Скуталу: Э, может, нам вернуться и попробовать позже. :Эппл Блум: Пошли, пока не потеряли след! :молнии :Крошка Бель: писк :Крошка Бель: Хватит, мы уже далеко зашли! Пора возвращаться! :Скуталу: Дождь становится сильнее, Эппл Блум! Давай вернёмся завтра. :Эппл Блум: Наверное, вы правы. Так как нам вернуться? :Крошка Бель: То есть как, ты что, не знаешь?! :молнии :Эпплджек: Ух! Все вы молодцы. Я знаю, что завтра для родео нужно много грязи. Но жаль, нас не предупредили о дожде. :Брейбёрн: ржёт :Эпплджек: Брейбёрн? А где девочки? :Брейбёрн: смех :Эпплджек: эхо Что?! :Шериф Сильверстар: Ха! Я снова выиграл! :Стар Спёр: О! :Старший заместитель: Как не везёт! :Эпплджек: Шериф Сильверстар! Вы должны помочь! MМоя сестра пропала! И её подруги тоже! :Брейбёрн: Я искал везде — их нигде не видно! :Эпплджек: Это дело рук Несчастной Подковы! :Шериф Сильверстар: Так, стойте. Несчастная Подкова натворила много плохого, но такого он бы никогда не сделал! :Эпплджек: Вы что, не хотите их искать? :Шериф Сильверстар: За мной, ребята! Поскакали! :Крошка Бель: Ты в этом уверена, Скуталу? :Скуталу: Я думала, что уверена, но теперь не очень. :Эппл Блум: То есть из-за меня мы полностью и окончательно потерялись. Хуже уже быть не может! :Искатели знаков отличия: вопят :всплеск :Эппл Блум: Надо спрятаться от дождя. Неизвестно, сколько он будет идти. :Скуталу: Смотрите! :Эппл Блум: Кажется, он заброшен. Пошли посмотрим: может, там есть одеяла. :скрипит :молнии :падают :скрипит :молнии :Искатели знаков отличия: вопят :Несчастная Подкова: вопит :грохота :Несчастная Подкова: восклицаний удивления и боли :удар :в ушах :Несчастная Подкова: стонет :Эппл Блум: шумом в ушах Здрасьте? Вы в порядке? :Несчастная Подкова: Наверняка. :Эппл Блум: Мы не хотели вас пугать. Мы зашли, чтобы спрятаться от дождя. :Несчастная Подкова: У меня чайник кипел на кухне. Но вряд ли он выжил. :звон :Несчастная Подкова: Я не встану поприветствовать вас. Понимаю, это невежливо, но я вновь пострадал от необычных и неудачных обстоятельств. Такова моя судьба, видимо. :Эппл Блум: Вы что... Несчастная Подкова? :Несчастная Подкова: Это я. :Скуталу: Что-что ты делаешь? :Эппл Блум: Я его распутаю. :Крошка Бель: Не делай этого! Это Несчастная Подкова! :Эппл Блум: Ну, он не похож на злодея. :молнии :Несчастная Подкова: Конечно, гости приходят, когда у меня нет для них пирога. Очередная неудача для Несчастной Подковы. А-оааа! :удары :Несчастная Подкова: Типично. Как всегда мне не везёт. :Эппл Блум: Вы уверены, что это неудача? Похоже, вы просто немножечко, э... :Крошка Бель: Неуклюжий? :Несчастная Подкова: Скажите это моему знаку! Перевёрнутая подкова — невезение. Оно связано со мной, как сыворотка со скисшим молоком. Вам лучше уйти, пока моя неудача не привязалась к вам. Уходите! :молнии :Несчастная Подкова: Уносите ноги! :Скуталу: Э, вообще-то мы не знаем дорогу в Эпполузу... :Несчастная Подкова: Как ни странно, я'' знаю. Ну надо же! Мой счастливый день. :'Крошка Бель': Вообще-то это мило, что он решил помочь. :'Скуталу': А что делать, если он приведёт нас в Эпполузу, а шериф его арестует? Если я получу знак отличия за это, я буду чувствовать свою вину. :'Эппл Блум': Слушайте, Несчастная Подкова, возможно, вам не стоить вести нас до ''самой Эпполузы. Шериф считает вас отъявленным бандитом, который хочет сорвать родео. :Несчастная Подкова: Вечно обо мне плохо думают. :Эппл Блум: Но... это правда? :Несчастная Подкова: Вы все любите истории? :Искатели знаков отличия: Ага! :Несчастная Подкова: Как всегда не везёт. Я надеялся, вы скажете нет. за кадром Когда я был жеребёнком, то очень хотел стать звездой родео, но у меня не было таланта. :удар :Несчастная Подкова в детстве: Ай-ой! :Бизоны: смеются :Несчастная Подкова в детстве: ворчит А-ой! :Бизоны: смеются :Несчастная Подкова: рассказывает Я тренировался и тренировался... :Несчастная Подкова в детстве: Оа-оо! :Несчастная Подкова: рассказывает И наконец я решился поступать в школу родео. Во время экзамена я понял, что у меня всё получается. И прямо на выступлении — кто бы мог подумать? — у меня появился знак отличия. :хлестания кнута :удар :Судьи: смеются :Несчастная Подкова: рассказывает До сих пор я помню смех судей. Я даже не закончил выступление; стало ясно: моя судьба — быть неудачником. Но я так и не перестал любить родео. И не мог не посещать его. Я прокрадывался, чтобы посмотреть,— и что вы думаете? Мне снова не везло. Похоже, это моя судьба... :Крошка Бель: Бедный Несчастная Подкова. Не могу поверить, что злые судьи так смеялись над ним. :Эппл Блум: Ты не поняла? Они смеялись не над ним. Они получали удовольствие от шоу. :Скуталу: О чём ты говоришь? :Эппл Блум: Задумайся. Если бы он был клоуном на родео и делал то, что он делал на экзамене, он был бы лучшим! :Крошка Бель: Ты права! Он будет участвовать на родео, но не совсем так, как планировал! :Скуталу: Он всё это время неверно воспринимал свой знак отличия! Это не неудача, это... :Шериф Сильверстар: Попался! :Несчастная Подкова: Вот что значит «не везёт». :Шериф Сильверстар: Несчастная Подкова, ты арестован за преступное посягательство на собственность и спокойствие любителей родео в Эквестрии! Это не считая кражи детишек! И... общего хаоса! :Эппл Блум: Стойте! :Эпплджек: Брейбёрн? Уведи жеребят в безопасное место. :Эппл Блум: Подождите, нет! Послушай, Эпплджек! :Искатели знаков отличия: Нет! :Эппл Блум: Но Несчастная Подкова не тот, за кого его принимают! :Эпплджек: Гривы-моталки, что с вами? Почему вы так хотите, чтобы я вытащила его из тюрьмы, когда именно он увёл вас в лес?! А теперь простите, я должна выиграть в конкурсе по строительству гигантской башни из тюков сена. :Эппл Блум: Э, Эпплджек? :закрывается :Несчастная Подкова: вздыхает Что ж, по крайней мере, отсюда мне виден маленький уголок родео. :скрипит, грохот :Несчастная Подкова: Типично. :Шериф Сильверстар: О, ну прекрати, Несчастная Подкова! У меня матрасы кончаются! :звенит :звенят :открывается :Эппл Блум: Скорей, шериф! А то пропустите строительство башни из сена! :Шериф Сильверстар: Да ладно, уже начинается?! :дверь открывается :Эппл Блум: Пошли, Несчастная Подкова! Пора бежать из тюрьмы! :Несчастная Подкова: Это ни к чему. Мне отлично слышно родео из камеры. :Скуталу: Но мы придумали, как исполнить вашу мечту! :Несчастная Подкова: Слушайте, дети, я известный преступник. Как вы собираетесь провести меня на родео? :скрипит и падает :радуется :бросают :Эппл Блум: Вперёд, Эпплджек! :Скуталу: одновременно Ты сможешь! :Крошка Бель: одновременно У-ху! :Несчастная Подкова: Ну, ребята, как я выгляжу? :Искатели знаков отличия: хихикают :Несчастная Подкова: Давайте, накидывайте сена! У-ху! :бросают :ахает :радуется :Эппл Блум: Это моя сестра! :развлекательная музыка, толпа смеётся :Эппл Блум: Вперёд, Несчастная Подкова, ваш выход! :Несчастная Подкова: О чём вы?! Несмотря на этот костюм, я не клоун с родео. :Эппл Блум: Вы неверно поняли свой знак отличия, Несчастная Подкова! Вы родились веселить! Ваш дар — заставлять пони смеяться? :Несчастная Подкова: Но мой знак отличия — перевёрнутая подкова, а это символ неудачи. :Крошка Бель: Зависит от того, как на неё посмотреть. :Эппл Блум: Вы всегда хотели стать частью родео! Это ваш шанс. Идите! :Несчастная Подкова: Аа! :бух! :смеётся :Искатели знаков отличия: радуются :Эпплджек: Вот вы где все! Как тебе твоя старшая сестра, а? :Эппл Блум: уныло Да, так держать. :Эпплджек: С каких это пор вас так увлекают клоуны? :грохоты :смеётся :Несчастная Подкова: Не мешай мне, знак отличия! Я точно попаду в обруч! :смеётся :громыхание :Несчастная Подкова: ворчание Что ж такое? Давай же! ворчит :ударов :скользящий свисток :смеётся :Эпплджек: Это лучший клоун, что я видела на родео! смеётся :Искатели знаков отличия: радуются :лоп :смех :всплеск :лоп :ахает :Толпа: Несчастная Подкова! :Эпплджек: Вот это да! :Жительница 1: Он сбежал из тюрьмы! :Житель 1: Сорвал ещё одно родео! :Жительница 2: Схватим его! :кричит :Эппл Блум: Стойте! Он не тот, кем его считают! :Шериф Сильверстар: А ну в сторону, молодёжь! Он вернётся обратно в тюрьму. :Крошка Бель: Но он не хотел срывать родео! Это были несчастные случаи! :Эпплджек: Крошка Бель, о чём ты говоришь? :Скуталу: У Несчастной Подковы есть талант веселить людей!А при чём тут люди! Ср. англ. "Trouble Shoes has a gift for making ponies laugh!" Возможно, он лучший клоун из всех на родео! :Судья: Это правда! Он ужасно смешной. :Эппл Блум: Он думал, что его знак отличия призывал держаться подальше от родео, но в душе он знал, что именно там его место. Он просто не знал, что ему делать. :болтает :Несчастная Подкова: Она сказала правду. Быть тут, развлекать вас всех — это моя мечта! Это то, чем мне хотелось заниматься. Теперь я в этом уверен. Я не хотел никому вредить! Честно, ничего так не люблю, как родео, поэтому я продолжал проникать на шоу и создавать хаос. Оказалось. что я неверно воспринимал мой знак отличия. :Шериф Сильверстар: Возможно, это так, Несчастная Подкова, но ты всё равно обвиняешься в причинении вреда! :Несчастная Подкова: Если я сделал что-то не так, я согласен принять наказание и всё исправить. :Шериф Сильверстар: Если честно, мы понимаем, что случилось на родео, но зачем ты сбежал вчера ночью с жеребятами? :Эппл Блум: А, да, про вчерашнюю ночь... :катятся :подметание :Эппл Блум: вздыхает Ты хочешь, чтобы мы убрали весь беспорядок после Несчастной Подковы? :Эпплджек: Может, это научит вас не слоняться, когда я вам запретила! :Эппл Блум: Ах. Мы уже наказаны: ты-то вернёшься в Понивилль с блестящей наградой, а мы вернёмся без знаков отличия! :Эпплджек: Вы помогли Несчастной Подкове понять настоящий смысл его знака. Вы можете взять с собой чувство гордости? :Крошка Бель: Наверное, мы сделали доброе дело. :Скуталу: Это и правда приятно. :Эппл Блум: И можно прекратить уборку? :Эпплджек: Ннет. Примечания |-| Английская стенограмма = :Apple Bloom: Aren't you glad y'all came with me to see Applejack compete in the Appleloosa rodeo? :Scootaloo: Totally! This place is a cutie mark gold mine! There's barrel racing... :klonks :Scootaloo: ...roping contests, rodeo clowning... :thwack :Scootaloo: ...steeplechase...! :Apple Bloom: If we can get into some of these events, we could all three walk off the train back in Ponyville with brand spankin' new cutie marks! :Scootaloo: Wouldn't a barrel look good here? :Apple Bloom: I want a lasso! :Sweetie Belle: I don't know... All these events look a little, well, dangerous. :Apple Bloom: No risk, no reward. :Sheriff Silverstar: Alright, everypony, listen up! We need a big presence at this here rodeo, so make yourself plenty seen! I want that low-down varmint to know we mean business! :Sweetie Belle: I hope nothing bad is going on. :Apple Bloom: A cutie mark-apalooza and a low-down varmint? This is shapin' up to be the most excitin' rodeo ever! :Scootaloo: Yeah, come on! :harmonica riff :song :being tossed :Braeburn: Woo-hoo! Yee-haw! That's my cousin! Go, Applejack, go! :Applejack: Whew! It's been a dog's age since I got to compete. All the rodeos 'round Ponyville are closed down for some reason. :Braeburn: Well, I guess havin' injured kinfolk in Appleloosa sure paid off then, huh, cuz? :Applejack: Just doin' my best to fill your horseshoes, Braeburn. :Braeburn: Keep tossin' like that and I'll be out of a job! :poink! :Braeburn: Ow, ow! :Applejack: Ooh, sorry. Say, where's my sister and her friends? :Braeburn: Uh-oh. Gee, uh, I guess I got so caught up watchin' you that I— :Applejack: You said you'd keep an eye on those fillies! How am I supposed to focus on practicin' if you're not gonna— :Braeburn: There they are! Heh, right where I left 'em... Aw, don't be mad! beat Owwwwch! My foreleg! Hurts so much...! :Cutie Mark Crusaders: giggling :Applejack: Y'all can't go runnin' off like that, y'hear? Backstage at a rodeo ain't no kind of playground! :Apple Bloom: Sorry, Applejack. We won't wander off again. But, uh, speakin' of the rodeo... what would you say about me and the Crusaders maybe competin' in one teensy-weensy little event or three? :Braeburn: Look out! :Cutie Mark Crusaders: yelps :thumps :Applejack: gasps What the hay just happened? :Braeburn: You fillies alright? :Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: Uh-huh... :Sweetie Belle: simultaneously Yeah... :Sheriff Silverstar: Sugar and salt licks! Well, I'll be... :Applejack: What is it, Sheriff? :Braeburn: Is it him? :Sheriff Silverstar: Ain't no doubt. It's Trouble Shoes. :Caramel: harmonica riff :Sheriff Silverstar: snort :Crowd: shouting :Townspony 1: Is it true? Is Trouble Shoes here? :Townspony 2: You ain't gonna shut down the rodeo, are ya?! :Sheriff Silverstar: All right now, I called for a meetin', not a mob scene. Now, as many of you know, the Equestria rodeo circuit has been plagued by the dirty dealin's of a notorious outlaw. :Townspony 3: He knocked barrels every which way at the Hoof City rodeo! Nearly crushed my Aunt Bae Mare! :Townspony 4: That's nothin'! He sabotaged the steer pen at Pinto Creek rodeo, settin' off such a stampede they cancelled the whole dadgum thing! :Crowd: shouting :Sheriff Silverstar: Now, now, it's true we had an incident this mornin' at our own Appleloosa rodeo. Hay bale stack came down right near on top of three little fillies! I examined them hoof-prints myself and, uh... it was Trouble Shoes, all right. :Crowd: gasps :Sheriff Silverstar: I reckon I oughta cancel this rodeo like all the others done. But dag-hoof it, this has gone far enough! We'll double the patrols! This rodeo will go on! Appleloosa ain't gonna be intimidated! :cheering :Apple Bloom: Glad that's settled. So, uh, Applejack, about me and my pals competin' in the rodeo... chuckle :Apple Bloom: Don't send us home! It's not fair! :Applejack: Now, quit yer bellyachin'. I can't have y'all around here with some outlaw on the loose. Aw, maybe I oughta call it quits and go home too. :Braeburn: No, you can't! This rodeo is important to Appleloosa! And with you in there, we got a real shot at winnin'! Come on, now, you head on back to practice and don't worry none about these three. I won't let 'em outta my sight. :slams, locks click, chair drags :Braeburn: Crusaders Ya hear? Y'all ain't leavin' my sight! :Braeburn: snores :opens :Sweetie Belle: I thought we weren't going to wander off again. :Apple Bloom: This ain't wanderin'. We know exactly where we're headed – to find Trouble Shoes! :Sweetie Belle: But isn't he a dangerous criminal? :Apple Bloom: We only need to find him. We don't need to capture him. The sheriff can handle that! :Scootaloo: And once he's in jail, we'll be competing! And then it's... :Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: Cutie mark city! :Sweetie Belle: Worst idea ever. :hoots :Apple Bloom: It's another giant hoof print! :Sweetie Belle: Do either of you have any idea where we are? :cracks :starts falling :Scootaloo: Uh, maybe we should head back and try again later. :Apple Bloom: C'mon, before we lose the trail! :cracks :Sweetie Belle: squeal :Sweetie Belle: Come on, we've gone far enough! It's time to go back! :Scootaloo: The rain is only getting worse, Apple Bloom! Let's come back tomorrow. :Apple Bloom: Maybe y'all are right. So, how do we get back? :Sweetie Belle: You mean you don't know?! :cracks :Applejack: Whew! Good job, y'all. I know they need lots of mud for the rodeo tomorrow, but I wish they would've warned us about this rainstorm. :Braeburn: whinnies :Applejack: Braeburn? Where are the girls? :Braeburn: laugh :Applejack: echoing What?! :Sheriff Silverstar: Ha! Fish my wish! :Star Spur: Aw! :Senior Deputy: Dagnabbit! :Applejack: Sheriff Silverstar! You gotta help! My sister's gone! And her friends too! :Braeburn: I've searched and searched, but no sign of 'em anywhere! :Applejack: It must've been Trouble Shoes! :Sheriff Silverstar: Now, now, hold on there. Trouble Shoes done a lot of bad things in his day, but nothin' like that! :Applejack: You really wanna take that chance? :Sheriff Silverstar: Come on, y'all! Let's ride! :Sweetie Belle: You sure about this, Scootaloo? :Scootaloo: I thought I was, but now I'm not. :Apple Bloom: So I pretty much got us completely and totally lost. How could this get any worse? :Cutie Mark Crusaders: screaming :splash :Apple Bloom: We gotta get out of this rain. There's no tellin' how long this storm could last. :Scootaloo: Look! :Apple Bloom: It looks abandoned. Let's go see if we can find some blankets or somethin'. :creaking :cracks :falling :creaking :cracks :Cutie Mark Crusaders: screaming :Trouble Shoes: screaming :crashes :Trouble Shoes: exclamations of surprise and pain :thwack :tinnitus :Trouble Shoes: groaning :Apple Bloom: tinnitus Hello? You alright? :Trouble Shoes: Surely. :Apple Bloom: We didn't mean no harm. We just came in to get out of the rain. :Trouble Shoes: Had some hot cider a-cookin' in the kitchen. Doubt it survived. :clang :Trouble Shoes: I ain't gonna rise to greet y'all. Awfully rude, I reckon, but as you can see, I'm the fresh casualty of an unusually unfortunate circumstance. My lot in life, I suppose. :Apple Bloom: Are you... Trouble Shoes? :Trouble Shoes: That's me. :Scootaloo: W-what are you doing? :Apple Bloom: I'm gonna unwrap him. :Sweetie Belle: You can't do that! That's Trouble Shoes! :Apple Bloom: Aw, he don't seem so bad. :cracks :Trouble Shoes: Of course guests would arrive while I ain't got no pie to offer. Scores more misfortune points for old Trouble Shoes. Wh-whooaaa! :bonks :Trouble Shoes: Typical. Bad luck never rests. :Apple Bloom: You sure that's bad luck? Seems like maybe you're just a little, um... :Sweetie Belle: Klutzy? :Trouble Shoes: Tell that to the flank! Upside-down horseshoe – bad luck. Follows me wherever I go like sour on old milk. Y'all best vamoose before my bad luck rubs off and sticks to y'all. Get along! Skedaddle! :cracks :Trouble Shoes: Am-scray! :Scootaloo: Um, we don't really know the way back to Appleloosa... :Trouble Shoes: But o' course I'' do. Wouldn't you know it? My lucky day. :'Sweetie Belle': It's actually kind of sweet of him to help us out like this. :'Scootaloo': I know! What do we do if he takes us back to Appleloosa and the sheriff arrests him? If I get a cutie mark for that, I'll feel guilty every time I see it. :'Apple Bloom': Say there, Trouble Shoes, you might not want to take us ''all the way back to Appleloosa. The sheriff sort of has it in his mind that you're a no-good outlaw lookin' to shut down the rodeo. :Trouble Shoes: My kind of luck he'd think that. :Apple Bloom: But... is it true? :Trouble Shoes: Y'all like stories? :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Mm-hmm! :Trouble Shoes: Just my luck. I was hopin' you'd say no. flashback When I was a colt, I wanted to be a rodeo star somethin' fierce, but I just didn't seem to have the knack for it. :thwack :Young Trouble Shoes: Whoooa! :Buffalo: laughing :Young Trouble Shoes: grunting Awww! :Buffalo: laughing :Trouble Shoes: narrating I practiced and practiced... :Young Trouble Shoes: Whoooa-oof! :Trouble Shoes: narrating And finally, I wrangled up the guts to audition for rodeo school. Right in the middle of that tryout, I knew I was doin' what I was meant to. And wouldn't you know it? In a flash comes this here cutie mark. :lashing noise :thunk :Judges: laughing :Trouble Shoes: narrating I can still remember them judges a-laughin'. Didn't even finish my routine 'cause right then I knew bad luck was my fate. That fire for rodeo never did leave me, though. Couldn't keep away from 'em. So I'd sneak down and have a look, and wouldn't you know it? Bad luck would strike again. Just my lot in life, I reckon... :Sweetie Belle: Poor Trouble Shoes. I can't believe those mean judges would laugh at him like that. :Apple Bloom: Don't you see? They weren't laughin' at him. They were just enjoyin' the show. :Scootaloo: What are you saying? :Apple Bloom: Think about it. If we saw a rodeo clown doin' what he did back in that shack, we'd think he was the greatest! :Sweetie Belle: You're right! He could still be in rodeos, just not the way he thought! :Scootaloo: So he's been looking at his cutie mark wrong the whole time! It's not bad luck, it's— :Sheriff Silverstar: Gotcha! :Trouble Shoes: Just my luck. :Sheriff Silverstar: Trouble Shoes, you're under arrest for vandalizin' the property and peace of mind of the good rodeo-lovin' ponies of Equestria! Not to mention fillynappin'! And... generalized mayhem! :Apple Bloom: Wait! :Applejack: Braeburn? Get these fillies someplace safe. :Apple Bloom: Wait, no! Listen, Applejack! :Cutie Mark Crusaders: No! :Apple Bloom: But Trouble Shoes isn't the menace everypony thinks! :Applejack: Sakes alive, what's with you? Why in tarnation would you want me to help get him out of jail when he's the one who ran off with y'all to begin with?! Now if y'all excuse me, I'm off to win the Appleloosa rodeo hay bale monster stack. :Apple Bloom: Um, Applejack? :closes :Trouble Shoes: sighs Well, at least I get me a view of one small corner of the rodeo. :creaking, crash :Trouble Shoes: Figures. :Sheriff Silverstar: Aw, come on now, Trouble Shoes! I'm runnin' out of mattresses! :fizzling :jingling :opens :Apple Bloom: Come on, sheriff! You're about to miss the hay bale monster stack! :Sheriff Silverstar: Jiminy, that's startin' already?! :door opens :Apple Bloom: Let's go, Trouble Shoes! This here's a jailbreak! :Trouble Shoes: Ain't no need. Can hear the rodeo just fine from this vantage. :Scootaloo: But we've got a plan to help you live your dream! :Trouble Shoes: Listen, y'all, I'm a known criminal. How you proposin' on gettin' me into a rodeo? :creaks and clatters :cheering :being kicked :Apple Bloom: Go, Applejack! :Scootaloo: simultaneously You can do it! :Sweetie Belle: simultaneously Woo-hoo! :Trouble Shoes: Well, how do I look? :Cutie Mark Crusaders: giggling :Trouble Shoes: Come on now, stack them bales! Woo-hoo! :being kicked :gasps :cheers :Apple Bloom: That's my sister! :music starts, crowd laughs :Apple Bloom: 'Kay now, Trouble Shoes, you're on! :Trouble Shoes: Say what?! I may be dressed like one, but I ain't no rodeo clown. :Apple Bloom: You got your cutie mark all wrong, Trouble Shoes! You were born to entertain! You've got a gift for makin' folks laugh, don't you? :Trouble Shoes: But my cutie mark's an upside-down horseshoe, and that means bad luck. :Sweetie Belle: That all depends on how you look at it. :Apple Bloom: You always wanted to be a part of the rodeo, right? Well, now's your chance. Go on! :Trouble Shoes: Whoa! :boing! :laughs :Cutie Mark Crusaders: cheering :Applejack: There y'all are! How 'bout your big sis, huh? :Apple Bloom: flatly Yeah, way to go. :Applejack: Since when are y'all so into rodeo clowns? :crashes :laughs :Trouble Shoes: Just leave me be, cutie mark! I aim to clear that there hoop! :laughs :crashing :Trouble Shoes: grunts Come on now! grunting :plops :slide whistle :laughs :Applejack: That's the best rodeo clown I ever seen! laughs :Cutie Mark Crusaders: cheering :pop :laughing :splash :pop :gasps :Crowd: Trouble Shoes! :Applejack: What the hay?! :Female Townspony #1: He escaped from jail! :Male Townspony #1: Ruinin' another rodeo! :Female Townspony #2: Let's get him! :shouting :Apple Bloom: Wait, y'all! He ain't what you think he is! :Sheriff Silverstar: Stand aside, young'uns! This one's goin' back to jail. :Sweetie Belle: But he never wanted to ruin any rodeos! Those were just bad accidents! :Applejack: Sweetie Belle, what are you talkin' about? :Scootaloo: Trouble Shoes has a gift for making ponies laugh! He's maybe the best rodeo clown I've ever seen! :Judge: That's true! He is awful funny. :Apple Bloom: He thought his cutie mark was telling him to keep away from rodeos, but deep inside he knew it's where he was meant to be. He just didn't know how to do it. :muttering :Trouble Shoes: What she says is true. This here entertainin' y'all with my klutzin'? That's what I was supposed to be doin'. I know it now. I didn't mean no harm, honest! I just ain't never loved nothin' like I love the rodeo, so I kept on sneakin' back and makin' a big old mess of things. Turns out I was just a-lookin' at my cutie mark all wrong. :Sheriff Silverstar: That may be so, Trouble Shoes, but you still gotta face charges for the problems you've caused! :Trouble Shoes: If I done wrong, I'll see to it that I take my medicine and square my accounts. :Sheriff Silverstar: Truth be told, we could understand all the trouble with the rodeos, but why'd you have to run off with these here little'uns last night? :Apple Bloom: Uh, yeah, about that... :rolling :sweeping :Apple Bloom: sighs You really want us to clean up all this mess Trouble Shoes made? :Applejack: Maybe it'll teach you not to go wanderin' off after I say not to! :Apple Bloom: Ugh. Ain't it bad enough that you get to go back to Ponyville with a shiny trophy, and all we're bringing back is these same old blank flanks? :Applejack: Y'all helped Trouble Shoes realize what his cutie mark really means. Ain't that a nice feelin' you can take back with you? :Sweetie Belle: I guess we did make things a little better. :Scootaloo: It does feel kinda nice. :Apple Bloom: So... we can stop now? :Applejack: Nnope. :credits en:Transcripts/Appleoosa's Most Wanted Категория:Стенограммы, пятый сезон